


Juza has a Minecraft boyfriend

by Sankaku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Online Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankaku/pseuds/Sankaku
Summary: Juza smiles at his phone and Banri wants to know if Juza is dating.Turns out Juza has a Minecraft boyfriend
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Juza has a Minecraft boyfriend

Juza has a Minecraft boyfriend 

Banri didn’t give a damn about many things. Especially not about his roommate Hyodo. Who currently seemed to be very happy about something, because he was smiling at his phone. 

Banri didn’t want to admit that Hyodo smiled his stupid smile at his stupid phone while looking stupidly happy, bothered him. But if Banri was honest with himself, it did bother him more than it probably even should. Does Hyodo have a girlfriend? Is he dating? Or what else is so god damn funny in his phone? 

Banri thought that the reason just has to be that he couldn’t let Hyodo be better boyfriend than he was. Yeah that must be it. 

Banri have had plenty of relationships before. He had dated bunch of girls in his life and even hooked up with couple of dudes that lead to short term relationships. And he knows he is the best boyfriend, at least he was better than Hyodo. 

“Hyodo stop looking so foolish! Do you have a girlfriend or something?!” Banri snapped but he just needed the proof if Hyodo was in relationship or not. 

“No? Also why do you care who I talk to?!” Juza’s smile changed into grumpy look. In the other hand Banri formed a smirk on his face. He obviously wasn’t interested in Hyodo’s love life but he felt relieved. He hadn’t lost to Hyodo after all. 

Banri shrugged: “Well you never talk to anyone else expect your bro and Muku and I know the face you make when you talk to them. The one you just made was different and it looked stupid. But well I guess I might have more love life than you will eve-“

“I never said I’m not dating anyone”, Juza interrupted. 

“Wha- you just said you don’t a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend or something?” Banri questioned. 

“Forget it”, Juza said. 

“Nah Hyodo! Now that I know you are dating someone I need to know if I’m better boyfriend than you are! So tell me if you have a boyfriend yourself or I go ask Muku about it.” Banri stubbornly continued.

“Don’t even think about harassing Muku unless you want to be beaten to death!” Juza warned and avoided the question. 

“Last time I checked asking a genuine question wasn’t a harassment. So just tell me if you don’t want me to talk to Muku!” Banri smirked because he knew he would get something out of this. Juza either had to gave in and tell Banri about his love life or he would start a fight and which didn’t bother Banri as much as it should. 

“Okey, just for Muku’s sake. I have a boyfriend, met him on Minecraft, now we can drop this conversation” Juza admitted and turned his attention back to his phone. 

“Wha-! Oh my God! I can’t believe this, you seriously have a Minecraft boyfriend! This is the best shit happened this year! Oh my God! You serious about this?!” Banri laughed so hard that it hurt his cheeks and stomach. 

“I’m serious, can’t you fuck off now. I have better things to do now!” Juza glanced Banri. 

“Like to talk to- your Minecraft boyfriend!” Banri laughed. 

“Just fuck off!” Juza snapped. 

“Okay, but only because I gotta tell Itaru about this, not because you told me to” Banri walked out of their room and headed towards Itaru’s. 

“Itaru! Hyodo has Minecraft boyfriend!” Banri said straight away when he opened Itaru’s door he didn’t bother to knock to. 

“What’s so funny about that ? So do you and I and everyone else”, Itaru stated and continued his screaming for people who he played against: “Oh SUUUCK MY DICK!”

“Yeah but we are talking about Hyodo! This is probably his first relationship ever and he is taking it seriously. This is the best shit ever” Banri sat on Itaru’s sofa. 

“Well my first relationship happened in club penguin”, Itaru casually admitted. 

“Of course it happened, wouldn’t thought any less” Banri sighed and took his phone out to play a game. 

Banri saw few notifications and opened his Discord where he saw few messages from ‘sugarbaby’. 

sugarbaby  
Hey, how’s your day going NEO? I had a great day myself. How are you ranking on your game ? 

sugarbaby  
My annoying roommate made me tell him about you. I don’t know how he took it, he just laughed a lot so I told him to fuck off. I don’t care about his opinion tho and I hope you won’t either but it just made me annoyed. Anyway all that matters is that I care about you and that I know it’s mutual. 

Banri could feel all his blood rush to his head. He felt dizzy. 

“Itaru...” his voice was weak: “it’s me, I am Hyodo’s Minecraft boyfriend.”

“Oh then ignore my lame reaction. This is actually the best shit ever”, Itaru turned to face Banri and laughed more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was pretty fun to write and I hope you find this as amusing as I did.


End file.
